A collection of Rocketshipping oneshots
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: As the title says, this is a collection of sweet and innocent Rocketshipping oneshots. They could function as prologues or epilogues of already existing Pokémon episodes or they could lay the foundation for a completely new fanfiction. You decide. Enjoy. Jessie x James/ Musashi x Kojiro. Check out my profile for more Rocketshipping fanfictions like "Maria's Butler" and "UAE".
1. Training Daze - An Epilogue

**Attention:** Since English is not my mothertongue you might find some spelling mistakes or syntax errors. I apologize in advance. My mothertongue is Swiss-German so I normally imagine a sentence in German and try to translate it as well as possible into English, sometimes there is a lack of vocabulary or I don't find a match or the appropriate idiom but I want to improve my English and become a better writer. Another thing I want to make clear is that I use „..." to introduce direct speech! „ are not commas but the German quotation marks, just to avoid confusion.

 **!NOTE TO Fei (Guest) WHO LEFT AN AWESOME REVIEW: I COUDLN'T REPLY TO YOUR REVIEW, BUT YES, GO AHEAD AND TRANSLATE SOME OF MY STORIES INTO RUSSIAN, IT WOULD BE AN HONOUR! THANKS FOR LIKING MY STORIES. JUST ADD THE LINK TO THE ORIGINAL STORY, PLEASE!**

Training Daze – An Epilogue

Jessie, James and Meowth released each other from their tight embrace. They were overjoyed to know that they had managed to reach the level of agents due to their tremendous operational readiness. Viper gave them an approving nod and asked them to leave the great hall. Jessie took the lead and the recent criminals left the room for the passageway. They smiled at each other, relieved and proud to have made it this far.

„I'd say we should celebrate our achievement", the magenta-haired woman proposed. James and Meowth agreed to her suggestion without hesitation. They really deserved a jaunty detour outside the headquarters and James knew exactly where he wanted to take Jessie out.

„I know a nice little restaurant. The meals there are most savory", James said. He couldn't wait to spend some quiet moments with his newly-minted team mates and become more familiar with them. He didn't know much about Jessie, but her mysterious manner had appeal with him. Where was she from? When did she decide to pursue a career as a Team Rocket-member? There was a myriad of unanswered questions.

The trio slipped into suitable clothing and left their head office direction city.

The restaurant James had chosen was a popular ramen-bar. The location was bright and the walls of the lounge were bathed in a warm ebony and mother-of-pearl, applied with a discreet paint in hues of gold and platinum. The seats were comfortable and leather-covered. Vases with wild poppies and lilies, as well as artistic paintings of brave warriors decorated the beautiful ambience. A waitress led the three guests to a round table in the corner of the restaurant. It was dimly lit which created a pleasant and cosy atmosphere. Jessie wanted to sit down next to James, but Meowth got in their way. He placed himself between his team mates and reached for the menu card.

„I'm starving! What do yous recommend, Jimmy?", the cat-Pokémon asked while leafing through the offers. James pointed at a dish with grilled chicken, shio tare, egg and yuzu.

„It's delicious. I tried it a few weeks ago", James said. Jessie snatched the menu card from under Meowth's nose.

„Now it's my turn. Let me see...what would I fancy?", she studied the current quotation, but after checking her wallet, she decided to go for a simple noodle-soup. James put his hand on her wallet and shook his head.

„Let me invite you, please be my guests", he said. Jessie and Meowth looked surprised. James took out a pouch and laid in on the table. „I think this should be enough", the lavender-haired man assumed. Jessie snatched at the pouch and examined it carefully.

„Where did you make a pile?", she wondered. James sighed deeply. He had to make a confession. He didn't want his friends to grope in the dark.

„I come from a tremendously rich family. We've got money and treasures in abundance. I've been spoiled as a kid and showered with toys and small gifts. Yes, I could say that I had a great and unforgettable childhood", he began. Jessie noticed that James had some difficulties telling his story. Something oppressed him.

„And what is the catch? It seems that your past left a bitter aftertaste", she observed.

„Well, I've been forced to everything possible. My parents had big plans, I had to take violin- and piano-lessons, learn French and Spanish, they wanted to turn me into a notable and prestigious gentleman, but they failed enormously. I ran away, I chose freedom over wealth and wanted to join the Team Rocket-organisation. I thought that this is the only place to attain happiness. That pouch full of money was a grant from my butler, he didn't want me to be shelterless and freeze to death. He was a cooperative butler and my only friend at the old manor, but somehow my parents got him to side with them and he turned into a tedious control freak. I wasn't even able to wash myself or eat breakfast on my own, he tried to feed me and that was too much to bear, I bunked, I needed air to breath", he finished.

„What about you Jessie? Why an agent? Why being part of this criminal institution?", he wanted to know.

Jessie hung her head. Should she reveal all secrets and details of her sad and pointless life? 

„My goal was to become a talented and indispensable nurse, work at a nearby Poké-Center and support a successful doctor with my excellent medical knowledge, but I failed Nurse school and found myself wandering aimlessly around the world. I had to admit that roaming about was no acceptable life, so I decided to follow in my mother's footsteps and apply for a training session at the Team Rocket-headquarters. They accepted me after reading my files and the few information I had about my familiy", Jessie told.

„Does that mean your mother works as an agent too?", James asked.

„She did", Jessie's eyes filled with tears, she turned away, trying not to lose her poise. „No one knows where she is at the moment. She went on a mission to trace evidence that Mew actually exists, but she never turned back. Most of the people are certain that she didn't make it", James and Meowth were speechless. They didn't know what to say, whether they should comfort their team mate or just remain silent.

„I'm sorry to hear that, Jessie, but let me tell you something: you're not alone anymore. You got us, Meowth and me. We might not replace your mother and family, but we're friends who care for you. Always remember my promise", he smiled softly at her, Jessie returned the gesture and blushed, but it was too dark for her team mates to see her emotional release.

„Enough of the sentimental stuff, I told you that I'm not a wimp", she wiped her tears away and pitched into her meal. James and Meowth followed suit and relished the delicious dishes.

„Do you think the boss likes me?", Meowth piped up. His face was smeared in sauce and he spat while talking, table manners weren't his strong points, but Jessie and James took it with a great deal of humor and handed him a napkin.

„Why is it so important to you?", James asked.

Meowth leaned back and indulged himself in fantasies. „I want to be his favourite pet, I want him to be proud of me, tickling my head and pamper me. I would be the excellent companion, talkative and witty", Meowth had clear ideas of his life as a Team Rocket-member. He wanted to prove the world that he wasn't a quitter, but an anxiety-free he-cat who was springing a few surprises.

„Time will tell, Meowth. Try your best! I think our organisation has great expectations and I hope that we're not going to disappoint them. Many members I talked to told me about dangerous and almost lethal field trips. Giovanni, our boss, demands maximum concentration and expertise, he disdains mistakes and nonprofessional behaviour. Most of the time he will commission us to steal rarely seen Pokémon for his collection. Do you think we will satisfy his high requirements?", James questioned.

Jessie jumped up, the porcelain plates and chopsticks almost fell on the floor, but James was able to catch them last-minute.

„Did you forget about our agreement in the small clearing? James told us that if we stick together we could make a truly amazing team. I didn't believe him first, but he convinced me and I liked the sound of that", she said. 

Meowth seemed confused. „Could it be that I missed the birth of our unbeatable trio?", he wondered. Jessie laughed. „You were asleep, yes", she chuckled.

„I hope you took my promise serious, Jess. I will never let you down, I will always take care of you and Meowth, support and defend you. We need to work closely together so we have to trust each other and you two can count on me, no matter what", James renewed his pledge.

They raised their glasses. „To us! To a redoutable and invincible team", they shouted in unison. Some of the guests turned around, muttering something about decency and inappropriate volume, but Jessie, James and Meowth didn't care. Each of them had somehow been alone all his life, they were hallmarked by bitter disappointment, defenselessness and solitude, but their waiting will bring home the bacon. They were officially a team, a group of ambitious young agents with a clearly specified vision of their own future, they would protect the world from devastation, unite all people within their nation, denounce the evils of truth and love and extend their reach to the stars above.

After having gorged on a fantastic and opulent meal, James paid the bill and they left the restaurant on a full stomach.

On their way back to the headquarters, James noticed that Jessie was shaking with cold, so he offered her his jacket.

„I don't need someone who mothers me, James", she had an obstinate character, but James stuck to his guns.

„Remember when you shared your loaf of bread with us? I think, now it's time to return the favour, take it", he threw his jacket over her shoulders. Jessie nodded silently and slipped her arms into the sleeves.

It was late in the evening and the trio decided to go to bed, because tomorrow, there was an intensive further training on the list.

Jessie and James bid farwell to Meowth. He was a chatterbox, but they were certain that the cat-Pokémon had some aces up his sleeve in terms of organisation and precise planning. He would be the sly brain of the trio, the member who would remain level-headed in hopeless and dangerous situations. He was raising great hopes and combined with Jessie's leadership qualities and James' high commitment they sure would be an enrichment for Team Rocket.

James accompanied Jessie to her bedroom. He stayed standing at the door, sizing his friend up. His partner kept still, she seemed a little bit gauche. Both didn't know how to react. Should she wish him a good night and disappear in her chamber or should she spend some more time with James? They could go out and have another drink, talk about banalities until the early hours. Jessie had to admit that it had been a wonderful evening, James was courteous and considerate when she told them about her mother. He was a reputable young man and probably the only one who could stand her sometimes dogmatic and fervid nature.

„Well then, thanks for your invitation", Jessie tried to stay cool and unfazed, but staring into James' emerald-green eyes got her into a froth. James nodded silently.

„Guess I finally found the right partner", she attempted at a smile.

„I'll do what I can to be of great help", he answered.

„Good night, James", Jessie whispered and wanted to spin on her heel, but James retained her, drawing her closer to himself. A few seconds of eye contact got the message across. He cupped her face and dared to flutter a kiss. Jessie didn't know what happened. She felt his warm and soft lips pressed against hers. Suddenly, their lips parted. James blushed to the roots of his hair.

„Sorry", he stammered, looking down on the floor, dazed and embarrassed.

Jessie was perplexed and slightly bewildered.

„I wanted to kiss you earlier on, but Meowth butted in", James unburdened himself of his intentions. Jessie gave a quiet smile. How could he talk his way out of that one?

„Really?", she was clearly flirting him up.

„Yes", James chuckled and cleared his throat, „but I thought it would give a bad impression if we made out in front of Viper, since he was the one behind the appealing Snorlax-disguise. That would have been slightly inappropriate and I wanted to spare your blushes", James explained.

„Oh, how considerate of you, but believe me, I'm not losing my poise so easily. Well, you might be right about Viper, I think relationships between Team Rocket-agents are frowned upon", was Jessie really toying with the idea of laying the foundation of a possible close link between her and James? She, who had been abandoned and betrayed so many times in the past? She, who didn't trust anybody an inch and who closed her mind to a romantic bond?

James could see the depression and concern in her face.

„Excuse me", he wanted to apologize for his misbehaviour, but Jessie stuck her oar in.

„Shut up, James", she leaned in and tilt her head slightly, signaling James that she wanted a rematch. Jessie kissed her partner once, slowly, she let it last for a few seconds. Then she drew her lips away, but always keeping them close enough to James' so that they were almost touching. James was pleasantly surprised, even though he knew that they could get caught red-handed. He hoped that the dorm rooms weren't equipped with surveillance cameras, because he wasn't going to quit this display of affection anytime soon.

Both of them considered a French Kiss. Jessie inserted her tongue into James' mouth and let it dance with his, moving it in a circular motion. In between kisses, she gently bit James' lower lip, letting her teeth graze his lip as she pulled away. James moved his head down a little to kiss and lightly nibble his partner's neck. He embraced Jessie and gently pulled her towards himself. Jessie put her arms around James' neck, having her fling. She enjoyed his fondlings, their bodies close together. After some minutes, their lips parted, both breathing heavily and blushing scarlet.

Jessie had never done that before. Normally, she wanted to become more familiar with her partner, learning about his strengths and weaknesses, but James magically attracted her. She could already feel this strong bond between the two of them. James gazed into her eyes. He had never felt like this before. He used to be restrained, shutting himself off to women who tried to change his whole personality, to women that were dominant and imperious, but Jessie was different. She was goal-orientated and headstrong, she had that certain ‚je ne sais quoi'.

Jessie averted her gaze from James.

„It was a nice evening, thanks James", she whispered. „I think I'm going to bed now. Don't be smug about that little incident", Jessie added. „I'm here to become a prestigious and greatly feared Team Rocket-member and not to dedicate myself to a hopeless romantic affair", she made it plain.

„Me too", James replied, a perceptible touch of disappointment in his voice. „Let's see what tomorrow will bring. We're going on our first mission as a trio, just you, Meowth and me and I hope it will be a successful one."

Jessie nodded silently. „An offcial trio", she said it out loud, it was hard to believe that they made it this far, but it was true.

„Good night, Jessie", James bowed out and walked down the corridor to the men's bedrooms. Jessie waited until he disappeared in his chamber, before closing the door behind her.

She beat her head against the bedroom door, uttering a scarcely audible sigh. Had this short necking been an exception or was there more to come? She would find out as time goes by. From now on, she, James and Meowth would spend day after day together and who knows, maybe sometime there will be another opportunity, another suitable occasion to make out a meaning of this kiss.

THE END


	2. The Fortune Hunters - An Epilogue

A rather short oneshot. It's set right after the episode „The Fortune Hunters". Enjoy.

The Fortune Hunters – An Epilogue

Jessie and Meowth observed James sitting around the camp fire, hanging his head in shame. They could hear him heaving a sigh from time to time, angry at himself for having been convinced that the book „Pokémon Fortune Telling" would actually reveal the future. He had been obsessed with the idea of being a Moltres kind of person, the Pokémon he was assigned to according to his birthdate, but in the end, he had to realize that Butch and Cassidy had made things up and that the book served to lure young trainers in order to educe the Pokémon from their little hands.

„His dream of being the fearless and dreaded rogue connected to the legendary avian Pokémon popped like a soap bubble," Meowth remarked.

Jessie nodded in agreement and decided that she had to do something about James' despondency. She fetched her purse and unbagged a bottle of cheap champagne she had stolen in the nearby beverage store.

Jessie asked James to move away from the only blanket, sat down next to her best friend and poured some of the crystal clear liquid into a paper cup.

„Take it!" she held the cup under James' nose. The lavender-haired man reached for the drink and took a sip of the somewhat sweet champagne. Although she didn't like to function as a comment box, Jessie could feel that James had something on the mind.

„Let's do it quick and easy," she guzzled her strong brew, hoping that it would make James' lament more bearable.

„Tell me what's bothering you," she demanded, turning her face to James. He closed his eyes, taking another sip of his drink. James had to admit that the champagne wasn't exactly to his taste, but he didn't want to cause more trouble and contented himself with this plonk.

„I gained so much self-confidence thanks to this book. I felt strong, unbeatable, fierce and august, until our business rivals revealed that it was nothing but an invented manual to pinch Pokémon, it was nothing but a stupid joke," James complained. He begged Jessie to refill his cup, downing it in one gulp.

Jessie loathed that he would always sink into self-pity. Even after three cups of champagne he would still nag her about his miserable life and streak of bad luck. They reached a point where Jessie could no longer listen to James' complaints. He was the poor guy, he was the henchman, he was underpaid and overstrained, he never had the chance of promotion, he was sentenced to stray and perform almost impossible tasks to please the boss. Jessie would have liked to grab him by the scruff of his neck and shake him up, but she chose a different approach. She refilled her paper cup in order to give herself Dutch courage.

„You know what James?" she asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.

„What?" he wanted to know, staring into her lapislazuli blue eyes.

„I really enjoyed seeing you so tough and declaring yourself the ‚flame that burns brightest'. Your determined and intimidating performance. Even though that costume made you look ridiculous and I'm convinced that no one took you entirely serious, you definitely poured on the charm, that manlikely and intriguing charm," she walked her fingers up his chest, lifting his chin.

„You were ambitious and persuasive, I really believed that you were going to make short work of that blonde snipe and her sappy partner. I liked the new and intrepid James, the James that nothing or no one can ever throw off course," Jessie drew closer to her lavender friend, her lips almost touching. James appreciated her compliments and overtures. He didn't know if it was the champagne that made her talk like that, after all they had almost emptied the entire bottle and both felt squiffy, but relished the attention she paid to him.

„Tell me more," he requested, only a few inches away from her delicate and red painted lips. Jessie ran her fingers through his hair strand that was always hanging loosely in his face. Secretly, she wanted to put him to the test. She wouldn't tee off a brave and almost reckless young man by her side, but Jessie liked James the way he was, a hopeless chicken with a big heart. Of course, she would never admit it, she was way too proud to make the first step, but giving him a small hint was within the bounds.

„You appeared to be courageous and fully convinced of yourself, that was really attractive," she moved closer to his face, he could feel her breath on his cheeks, which gave him goose bumps.

‚Do it, Jess! Kiss me,' James thought, longing to taste her smooth lips, getting lost in a passionate kiss, an indication of his desire. He closed his eyes, but Jessie pulled away shortly before their lips locked.

„But anyways," she giggled, crossing her arms in front of her chest, „the book was a lie and you're still that pathetic guy!"

She stood up and stumbled over to their tent, smiling despite herself. Jessie didn't dare to look back, but she imagined James' bewildered facial expression at the moment. She opened the zipper of the tent, entered it and nestled into her sleeping bag.

James was still sitting around the camp fire. He didn't know what was happening. Did Jessie really like his new and bold manner or was it just the countless cups of champagne that made her act like that? Would she also like his timid, but warm-hearted side? The way he normally behaved? Would there ever be a second chance to find out?

THE END


	3. One last time

One last time

Amidst the woods, there was a tiny log cabin, surrounded by bushes, trees and wild flowers that blocked the view of curious hikers. The beams were rotten and the window shutters were detached from the hinges, the door couldn't be closed completely. It was a come down shack that served as a temporary base for three of the most notorious Team Rocket-agents who had just been informed that their mission as a dreaded and frightening trio had come to an end.

Jessie was tyding her small uniform. She associated this garment with many pleasant, but also some disappointing memories. Her stay in the Sinnoh region hadn't been exceptionally successful. She, James and Meowth had been able to catch a couple of local Pokémon like Murkrows, Woopers and Turtwigs, but it seemed that their prey proved insufficient to meet Giovanni's demands. Now, they had to bear the consequences. A letter with a big red ‚R' on the front side advised them about their future duties.  
The criminal organisation had decided to split the trio and task them with new and more feasible assignments.

Jessie's gaze wandered across the little room where she used to sleep at night. Most of her belongings had already been stowed away in two dark green suitcases. There was a framed picture standing on her makeshift bedside table. It showed Jessie, James and Meowth celebrating cheerfully without worrying about their countless defeats. She had the clearest remembrance of that night. Even though their journey caused serious hardship, she couldn't complain about their cooperation and willpower. Her trio had never bounced back. The three of them shared a deep friendship – though strained by numerous fits of rage and harmless wrangles.

Jessie didn't notice that James was observing her. He was standing in the doorway, tapping on the bedroom door.

„I prepared breakfast. Waffles with chocolate sauce and coconut sprinkles, you're favourite dish," James said, hoping that it would distract his best friend from her tireless packing. She turned around, her look saying more than a thousand words. James could see that Jessie had been crying. Her make-up was smeared and her eyes were inflamed and swollen. Jessie used to reassure her team mates that emotinal outbursts were for sissies and that she didn't like to shed tears over trivialites and trifles, but the bad news had affected her deeply.

She stood up and followed James to kitchen. Meowth was already sitting at the table gorging on his third bowl of cereals. The pending separation from his friends didn't affect his appetite. He was slurping down the milk, licking his whiskers.

„Today is the day," James sighed deeply. He walked over to the stove and served Jessie a pile of waffles. She reached for a fork and began to pick at her food. James was surprised. Normally, she would pounce on their poor meal, scoffing the remains of a restaurant or sandwich joint, without sparing her friends any crumbs, but Jessie seemed to be lost in thoughts today. She glanced up for a moment to assure herself that James and Meowth were still there. Jessie couldn't believe that they were about to go seperate ways, not after so many years of collaboration.

„Have you been assigned to a new partner too?" she asked James. The lavender-haired man nodded.

„Her name is Denise. They sent me a picture of her. She has long cyan hair and ruby eyes. They told me that she's an extraordinarily responisble agent, having a knack for locating rare Pokémon. Her sense of orientation is fabulous, her catch quota above average," James replied.

„Oh, so you've been assigned to a woman?" one could hear Jessie's concern in her voice. James had been a great partner and traveling companion. He supported his team mates and gave them a taste of his benevolent and caring side. Even though they would be at each other's throat from time to time, he would never leave her or Meowth in the lurch. He was loyal, always joining the end of the queue. Would he do the same for Denise? Would he cheer her during contests? Would he vouch for her?

„I hope she's not going to be an unbearable and selfish priss! I mean, I say that for your own protection," Jessie tried to make excuses. James shouldn't misunderstand her.

„Where's da difference?" Meowth piped up. Jessie flashed her eyes at him.

„What about you, Jess?" her partner asked.

„I've been assigned to a girl named Trisha. I'm not sure if we're going to get along. It took me so much time to find the right partners and now they want upset the applecart," Jessie lowered her gaze and swallowed a piece of the oven-fresh waffle.

„What are you going to do, Meowth?" she smacked.

„I think they finally recognized my talent. I'm going to function as an interpreter. They asked me to translate the Pokémon language since I'm far and wide the only living creature that speaks both," the he-cat answered, pouring the rest of the milk into his glass. Meowth told them about his assignment with such a big euphoria that Jessie and James doubted if he was going to miss them at all. He seemed happy with his new task, eventually gaining recognition and being of use.

Jessie took a look at the clock and her heart grew heavy. Only two hours left until the messengers would pick them up and convey them to their new operational area. James would work in the Hoenn region and Jessie would travel back to Kanto.

They finished breakfast, implicitly and without further words. Jessie wanted to turn back to her bedroom, bagging her last personal belongings, but James detained her.

„Jessie, let's go for one last walk," he suggested. James felt depressed. He didn't want to part from her, but Giovanni was rigid, so he could do nothing but enjoy the last moments with his stubborn, but long-standing friend.

She nodded and followed him outside. They walked towards the forest clearing until they reached a little stream at the end of the path. They observed Seakings and Mantykes jumping out of the water. Their mood was sorrowful. No one dared to converse. Jessie didn't even dain to look at her former partner in crime. James threw some gravel stones flat on the water, they bounced and skimmed over the water surface.

„I guess we won't see each other so often anymore," he assumed. Jessie shook her head.

„No, I don't think so," she spoke under breath. „We're going to work in two totally different regions, with new partners and new tasks. We might meet at celebrations and conferences in the future though," she said.

„Maybe. Let's stay in contact, okay?" James porposed.

„Of course! I can't just forget about you and Meowth. You're my best friends," she attempted at a faint smile. It was hard for them to face the changing reality.

Suddenly, Jessie and James noticed the upcoming of a nasty thunderstorm. Grim clouds darkened the cocktail-blue sky, billowing from the east. The first thunder was to be heard a long way off. The air grew heavy and the humidity pressed down. It was suffocating. The first raindrops slapped down onto the blades of grass.

Jessie and James started to run along the forest. The clouds speat out their beads of water. So much rain was falling that the sound blurred into one long, whirring noise. Water accumulated and formed giant puddles. Their boots were drenched. James almost slipped, but was able to keep his balance. They both burst out laughing, they were completely soaked. Jessie brushed some hair out of her face.

„Hurry up, James," she didn't know why she had to laugh so hard. Their emotions ran scattershot. Maybe, it was because they both knew that they hadn't too much time left. Maybe, it was because of the certainty that they wouldn't work together ever again and this thought made them go crazy. Maybe, they did no longer understand the world and couldn't grasp their boss' decision.

They were on the lookout for a cave when suddenly Jessie spotted a lair only a few feet away from them. James took her by the hand and they sprinted out of the rain.  
Jessie had tears in her eyes, not because of sadness, but because of joy.  
She couldn't calm herself.

„I'm glad to see that smiling face one last time," James chuckled and flushed.

Then things went quiet. They stared at each other in silence.

„James," Jessie began. „There is one last thing I want to do before we part," she said.

James wiped away the raindrops from her cheeks. „What's that?" he wanted to know.

Jessie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. James was taken by surprise. He didn't know how to react. He carefully put his hands around Jessie's waist. He pressed his lips against hers. James closed his eyes and relished the moment. It was unexpected and it felt slightly odd to kiss his partner, but with every move of her delicate lips, he acquired a liking for it. After some seconds, Jessie drew her lips away. She was blushing to the roots of her hair. Both smiled embarrassedly. She noticed that James was overpowered by her action.

„Sorry," she whispered, her gaze resting on the floor. „I know you're not a fan of romance and endearment, but I thought I could...," James didn't let her speak out. He cupped her face, returned the gesture and placed a tender kiss on her lips. It was passionate, something they had never experienced before. Jessie ran her fingers through his hair, James pulled her closer to himself, tilting his head and kissing her fervently.

Eventually, their lips parted.

Both didn't know what time it was, but it didn't matter. Something had happened between the two of them. They could say for sure, that there was more between the two Team Rocket-members than just an amicable friendship, but they could also say for sure that this certain something would end as fast as it had begun.

James could feel Jessie pressed up against him. He could smell the subtle scent of lilies and tangerines. This was the last time they would hug, the last time he would grab her hands and squeeze them gently, the last time he would gaze deep into her lapislazuli blue eyes.

„I'm glad I could kiss you goodbye," James said, a tear running down his face.

An unpredictable future expected them. Would they ever run into each other again or had this been their bittersweet symphony of farewell?

You decide.


	4. 74-75

**Note from the author:** This really short oneshot was inspired by the song „74-75" by The Connells. It's an alternative ending to my previous oneshot called „One last time" and focuses mainly on Jessie and James and how they could possibly react to a separation. I've been inspired by some quotes on the internet that helped me improve my writing.

Jessie and James were sitting around a crackling campfire. Jessie rested her head on her knees, observing the dancing flames only a few inches away from her. Although it was the middle of summer, she shivered in the crisp evening. James noticed her discomfort and threw their only blanket over her shoulders. He began to rub her arms in order to keep her warm. It was long ago since he paid so much attention to her, since he showed his caring side.

„I can manage, thank you," Jessie whispered, wrapping one piece of the blanket around her neck. James gazed up into the sky at night, covered with countless sparkling stars. A gust of wind made him shudder. He glanced to his right. There she was. Jessie. Tonight was their last night as a team. The criminal organiation had decided to split them up, because they didn't comply with Giovanni's requirements. Their catch quota was below-average, the few Pokémon they were able to deliver to the boss were not sufficient to meet his demands. James looked at his best friend with a worried expression and sighed.  
He dared to reach out for her hand and squeezed it gently. Jessie winced at his attempted rapprochement. She knew James and his fears, she knew how reserved he was and that he had difficulties dealing with feelings, especially romantic ones, therefore she was more than a little astonished at his gesture.

„This is it, right?" he asked her, trying to make another pass at her by stroking her arm. Jessie nodded silently. „Are they really going to split us up after so many years of collaboration? I can't believe it," she added.

Team Rocket's decision was inexplicable, something that came out of nowhere. It never seemed to bother them how unsuccessful the trio was. Giovanni had sent them to different regions, always giving them another chance to prove him and the whole organisation that they were worthy of being called agents. It had always been a blessing in diguise. So many times had the trio been defeated by Ash and his friends, but still, they could count on their deep friendship and that was what really mattered. Their trio stuck together, they overcame every chicane, they never bounced back, they never gave up.

Jessie could hear James sob. It was heart-rending, her best friend weeped easily.  
James tried hard to suppress his tears, he fought againt the emotional chaos seething within him. He could feel his chin trembling like a small child. Jessie turned to him, observing his breakdown at close range. Salty drops fell from James' cheeks, drenching his uniform.

„Stop whining, you wimp," she joked, „you make me cry too and I hate getting emotional," Jessie reprimanded him in a firm tone of voice. She wiped away a tear that tried to cleave a way out of her eyes.

„Jessie, my dear, they're going to split us up," James wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards himself and sobbing into her chest unceasingly. Normally, Jessie would have shoved him away, but she held him in silence, rocking him slowly as his tears soaked her chest. Only now, she recognized the seriousness of their crisis.

„Tell me this is just a dream and that we're going to wake up soon," Jessie whispered. A sob punched through, ripping through her muscles and bones. She wrapped her arms around James' neck, wanting to hold him one last time. Jessie remembered the many fearhugs and his unintended touches. She pressed her forehead against James'.

„Oh James!" she shouted, finally overcome by a wave of emotion, finally allowing her tears to roll down her cheeks.

„Jessie," James could feel her pressed up against him. Both acted completely out of sorts. They were overwhelmed by their feelings and got carried away by the oppressive darkness of the night. James' hand wandered up to her face. He caressed Jessie's cheek. Her make-up was smeared.

„Please, don't forget me," he sobbed. Jessie paused for a moment. She looked at her best friend, his eyes were inflamed and swollen.

„How could I?" she attempted at a faint smile. „You've always been by my side, I could count on you no matter how curious and weird my ideas and plans were. You supported me, you encouraged me to follow my dreams. You danced with me even though it's not exactly your hobby. You cared for me and you surprised me with cordial and sincere gestures," Jessie itemized every particular advantage.

„Are you trying to be thankful?" James asked, he hadn't expected her to express her deep gratitude. She preferred to take it all for granted, she never had a compliment to spare.

„Don't get me wrong," Jessie said. „I just want to point out that you haven't been entirely useless during all those years."

„Oh Jessie," James spoke under breath in a soft and loving voice. They ended up in another tight embrace. She wept, her tears streaming from her lapislazuli blue eyes, dripping from her wobbling chin. They rubbed their faces against each other, rocking backwards and forwards.

Suddenly, James began to kiss Jessie's cheek, it was like a bolt from the blue. His kisses were wet, mixed with snod and salty tears, it was anything but appetizing, but he couldn't control himself. His lips wandered further down. Jessie didn't shy away from his advances. She searched for his lips, until they locked. Her senses had been seduced and she could no longer think straight. Her heart was fluttering. It was a slow and soft kiss, comforting in ways that words would never be. Jessie could feel the beating of his heart against her chest. His breathing quickened as did hers. Her arms reached up and tangled around his neck. Jame's arms encircled her. Her kisses were his salvation. After some time, their lips parted. Both their breaths were shaking.

„Excuse me," James apologized, hanging his head in shame. The great uncertainty made him act up. What had he done and why had he done it? He never had the chance to taste her lips and to find out what a passionate kisser she was. This had been the last opportunity and he would have regretted it forever if he hadn't grasped the mantle.

„Goodbye, my friend," Jessie susurrated. She gazed deeply into his emerald green eyes.  
„I have tried to tell myself that you never meant that much, but I was proved wrong," she revealed.

He took her hand, passing it over his face. She had thin and delicate fingers. He would never feel her touch again, he would never feel her soft lips again. All he knew was that the pain was too much and parting would be the best way to overcome this chaos of emotions.

„Mabye we're going to run into each other again, maybe our paths will cross again, but now it's time to bid farewell," James guessed. Jessie nodded silently.

„I wish I could hold you one last time," he whispered, noticing a few cars approaching. Those were the Team Rocket-messengers that would pick them up and convey them to their new operational area.

„I'll be in Viridian City by morning, I hope you're missing me by then," Jessie told him.

„I will always miss you, but I would like to be the kind of memory that makes you smile, smile at my clumsiness, smile at my unwieldiness, but don't forget to smile at my loyalty too. We'll meet again," with theses words James stood up, reached for his rucksack and set out for his new life. A life without Jessie, without the only woman he would get along with, no matter how briskly she was. He tried to hide his tears, it broke his heart to go seperate ways, but the boss was the boss and he had to follow his orders. There was no chance of turning back, no chance to run back to Jessie, enfold her in his arms and promise her to never leave her again.


	5. Pathway to the future - An Epilogue

THIS IS A PRESENT FOR KELCIFER, THANKS FOR BEING MY FRIEND 3  
READ HER STORY, IT'S ONE AMAZING PIECE OF ART!

This oneshot is set right after the episode „Pathway to the future" (XY 113)

Pathway to the future – an Epilogue

„The feast is on your wallet, James," Jessie made it plain. James was overwhelmed with feelings to such an extent that he agreed on paying the costs for a jolly night out. 

„Where to you want to celebrate your achievement?" he asked her, fishing a handful of Poké-Dollars out of his small sachet. Jessie briefly considered the different activites Glorie City offered. She remembered walking past a giant funfair on the outskirts.

„There's a fair only a few minutes away. They have rollercoasters, ghost trains and shooting galleries. I think this would be a proper place to have some fun," she suggested, giving her partner a wink. James wasn't a big fan of rollecoasters, he felt already queasy at the mere thought of it, but he didn't want to destroy Jessie's exceptionally good mood.  
She seemed worry-free, almost high-spirited, which was a rare condition.

„Let's go!" Meowth led his team-mates to the fenced kermis.

It was very well attended, people of all ages romped about the festival ground. Turning in all directions, the trio found themselves enchanted by dazzling lights. Richly coloured flags were spaced around the numerous attractions. Team Rocket could here the familiar fair tunes coming from barrel organs, lively and fast, the bass vibrated through their bodies, they could hear the snatches of conversation around them, the announcements being made and the long, loud screams high up in the sky as the whirling, twirling rides spun people faster and faster. Children queued up to get a funny balloon animal. The staff, dressed like clowns, worked up a sweat, they had to please so many bright faces. James steered clear of the masked employees. He was scared of clowns, he knew that a sad countenance was hiding behind those broad grins and he was convinced that those jesters didn't mean well by the visitors, but that they were up for mischief. Jessie noticed his discomfort and dragged James to the distorting mirrors with relentless determination. Her body was lengthened, she kept turning in circles, admiring herself in one of the illusory mirrors.

„Even warped and twisted, I'm still a true eye candy," she laughed hysterically, looking at herself changing in size and shape. James shook his head and smiled despite himself. It was nice to see Jessie apparently enjoying her time out. She sashayed from mirror to mirror, narcisstically and convinced of her sacrosanct beauty. After a couple of minutes, she decided to try their luck at a shooting gallery. A young lady with dark brown hair and steel-blue eyes presented James with a fake scattergun.

„Let me explain the rules to you: As you can see, there are nine stockpiled cans. You've got exactly three shots to knock them down. Each can has a number at the bottom. Depending on the sum of points, you can choose between a key ring or an oversized soft toy. Good luck!"

James aimed for the centre of the can tower and fired off a shot. He hit more than half of the rusty boxes. Jessie cut a caper. She nudged him with her elbow. „Nice shot, James! I'm really impressed," she purred. James blushed a little, still concentrating on his next moves. He lowered the scattergun and attempted to hit the bottom cans on the shelf. Today was his lucky day. He was able to knock all nine boxes down. The lady behind the counter oinked fretfully and fetched the cardboard box with the prizes.

„Well done," she simpered, visibly annoyed about James' high accuracy. He returned the shotgun and let Jessie pick a soft toy. The magenta-haired woman snatched at a larger-tahn-life-size Pikachu. „At least we've got a consolation gift," she cradled the yellow mouse. „I'm glad you like it," James replied. He laid an arm around his best friend and they walked over to the food stalls.

The smell of roasted almonds and Magenbrot, a sweet glazed biscuit, hot dogs and chips soared in their noses, made their mouths water in anticipation. They observed an elderly lady producing candyfloss in front of a horde of curious children. The kids pressed their noses against the trough, drooling and longingly waiting for their portion. „Would you fancy some spun sugar?" James asked. „You can choose between blue, pink and slimy green candyfloss," he pointed at a gone yellow sign. Jessie nodded and ordered the largest mountain of spun sugar they had ever seen.

„There's enough for everyone," she called Gourgeist and Wobbuffet out of their Pokéballs. James followed suit and released his Inkay. Meowth's paws stuck together, he made a mess, he was covered in tacky sugar. Jessie laughed out loud. „Why are yous laughing? Take a look at yous face," the cat-Pokémon responded, slowly but surely despairing of the glutinous disaster. Jessie swept over her face, her skin felt sticky. James pulled a hanky out of his trouser pocket and wiped the surplus sugar away.

‚I've never seen James being so caring,' Jessie thought, but she didn't want to attach great importance to it. Her eyes fell on the scarlet Ferris wheel in the centre of the funfair. The woman in the booth, using a microphone, tried to entice the guests to an unforgettable adventure, repeating the words over and over again. Team Rocket decided to line up for a ride. The multiple passenger-carrying components were decorated with evolutions of Eevee. Wobbuffet was excitedly jumping up and down. He couldn't wait to squeeze into the first available cabin and rise into the air.

„I'm going to sit next to James," Jessie determined, showed the operator her ticket and sat down into the Vaporeon gondola. The employee lowered the protective bar. Jessie was forced to move closer to her lavender-haired team-mate. She felt a little nervous, not least because of her obvious vertigo. The big wheel began to spin, the cabins jolted. Jessie clinged to the bar. James noticed her uneasiness. The gondola swivelled out. They had reached the highest point, Jessie squinted. „That's fantastic! Look Jessie, what a tremendous overview of Glorie City, the castle, the lights, the colours. Isn't this beautiful?" James was enthusiastic about the terrific view, but Jessie didn't dare to open up her eyes.

„Hey! Is everything okay with you?" he asked her. Jessie was slightly shaking. The gondola was rocking back and forth. „What was that?" she screeched. James smiled at her. „You don't need to be afraid, Jess. Here, take my hand," he reached for her hand and squeezed it gently, interlacing her fingers with his. Jessie was taken by surprise.  
„I'm not afraid," she replied, courageously trying to hide her fear of heights. He turned around and gazed deeply into her lapislazuli-blue eyes.

„Jessie, you were amazing. I mean, your showcase-performances were top-notch. The style, the realization, the carefully chosen moves, everything was so ingenious. I admired your public gigs," he blusehd to the roots of his hair. It wasn't easy for James to pay his best friend a compliment, but he decided to overcome his reticence and that he would no longer srive against his feelings for Jessie. His team-mate grinned like a Cheshire cat.  
„Ha! I know! I would have really deserved the title ‚Kalos Queen' and," she looked at him with a coquettish expression, rubbing her thumb in his left palm, „your loud cheers could hardly be ignored, you screamed your heart out," she chuckled, but then her face became solemn. The next thing she said required a major effort.

„Thank you," Jessie whispered, attempting at a smile. James was wide-eyed. „Thank you for your support and for having faith in me when noone else did," she concluded. James nodded silently. His heart heart was racing. Should he dare the next step? The atmosphere was pleasant and romantic, it would be the most ideal place and he had nothing to lose - except for a deep and true friendship. James swallowed hard. He leaned out of the passenger car, looking at Meowth right behind them who gave him the sign to take a chance. „I might understand da human language, but I will never comprehend deir trains of thought, why does it take him so long to confess his feelings, everybody knows," Meowth said. His Pokémon-friends agreed.

James turned back and eyed the lady next to him. „Jessie, you should be proud of yourself," with these words his hands reached under her hair below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek, and he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Jessie closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. His lips tasted like strawberries, probably some remains of the spun sugar. They pulled apart and took shaky, shallow breaths. The operator pressed the button that actuated the lever and the Ferris wheel spun further. Jessie leaned back, eventually able to relax and waiting for the solid ground beneath her feet. She and James sat there without saying a word. The gondola came to a halt, the employee wished them a good evening and released Team Rocket and their Pokémon after lifting the protective bar.  
Meowth eyed James up and down. The young man gave him the thumbs up sign behind Jessies' back, before laying an arm around her waist.

„Where do you want to go next?" he asked her.

„How about a ghost train? What do you say, James? Are you brave enough to face some  
hideous monsters?" she challenged him to a test of courage. James blanched, loosening his necktie. „Why not the fairy-tale-lake? At least, there are not a bunch of people who try to scare you...Why a ghost train?" he wanted to know.

„Hmm, because it's dark in there," Jessie gave him a wink, smiling mischievously.


	6. Earrings

**Really short story about Jessie's earrings and where they're from.  
**

Earrings

James observed his mother carefully applying the first layer of her burgundy lipstick. She looked at herself in the mirror, reaching for her make-up accessories and eventually setting it with a dusting of powder. His mother was graceful and comely, the least you could expect from a real noblewoman. She opened the porcelain casket where she used to store her precious and unpayable jewellery. Gifts from her attentive and careful husband, souvenirs and small surprises to settle her sometimes quick temper. Her son got a glimpse of the two sparkling emerald green earrings. His father had brought them from a business trip in China. She hardly ever wore them, they would make her ears look so big and bulky, so she said. James had to seize them, his mother wouldn't care if they got lost, but he would be in possession of a present for Jessiebelle, his inamorata. He hid behind the vanity, waiting for his mother to leave the room and welcome her guests. Her son, that little scoundrel, was clever and knew where she kept the key to the casket. The lavender-haired boy picked the lock and pilfered the earrings, certain to impress his future wife with his loot.

This all happened long before James developed a taste for Jessiebelle's behaviour and intentions. She was dominant, almost firghtening. She had clear ideas of their life as a married couple. James had to obey, he wasn't allowed to defy her, he wasn't allowed to voice his opinion. He would be a man with a truly broken will, a shadow of his former self.

James was able to flee just in time and promised himself that the next time he would give his heart to a woman it would last forever and this woman should receive the emerald green earrings. He became cautious and wary, had difficulties to trust anyone and learned to suppress and hold back emotions – until he met Jessie and Meowth, his partners in crime.

The trio had finally passed the ultimate test and were officially called agents of Team Rocket. Many adventures had gone by, they experienced losses and desperation, but nothing had torn them apart. They shared a deep and loyal friendship, support and encouragment. On Jessie's birthday, Meowth and James went into a huddle to find the perfect gift. She was delicate, fashion-conscious and sophisticated. She wouldn't be content with a simple cake and a shabby greeting card, but James had an ace up his sleeve.

He knew Jessie when she had no one to talk to, she had passed secrets on to him. She had told him about her past, her dreadful childhood at the orphanage and the fact that he was the first man who had never left her in the lurch. Jessie had said goodbye so many times, men exploiting her and her benevolence that she became coldhearted and disagreeable. James thought back to his promise. They were close in every way. No one could tell him where or when he would fall in love again, but he assumed that it had already happened. He fished a cardboard box out of his rucksack, placed the earrings in it and wrapped a bow around the box.

Jessie was sitting on the yellowed mattress, convinced that her team mates had completely forgotten about her birthday. James took a seat next to her.  
„Here, for you," his voice trembled, he was nervous, not knowing how she would react and if it was an appropriate gift for a colleague. She untied the bow and opened the small box in front of her, looking quite surprised while rolling the jewellery inbetween her fingers.

„James, they are wonderful," she raved about his present, putting them on immediately.  
He could see a faint smile on her face. „Where did you get them from?" she wondered, admiring herself in her hand-mirror. „From my first robbery," he grinned widely, hoping to deeply impress her. „You stole them for me? You endangered yourself for me?" she asked. James nodded. „I think you're the right person to wear them."

THE END


	7. Lay all your love on me

Lay all your love on me

Sometimes, Jessie pored over the many adventures she and her team mates had undergone. Thinking back to events of the past, she had to admit that the trio had frequently been in danger. They had almost been killed by a Metagross, they had escaped from spooky mansions and they had dove into breakneck activities putting their lives at steak. It was true, being a Team Rocket agent was associated with risks, but she had always been strong and valiant enough to take on that suffering.

The only fear that had really been bothering her, was losing her closest friends. Since childhood, Jessie had been afraid of abandonment and loneliness. Growing up at an orphanage, she had never experienced love and appreciation, but reuniting with James had opened up new vistas. In his presence, she would experience knew and unknown feelings.

He was slightly heavy-handed and maybe not a smart cookie, but he sure had a heart of gold. James was generous and loyal, and more particularly, he was able to deal with Jessie's mood swings that ranged from euphoria to deep doubts. All the more, Jessie feared that one day he would fall in love with another woman and forsake his team mates.

It had happened before. She remembered their stay at Maiden's Peak where James only had eyes for a ghost, not even a real person. He had been drawn in by her delicate figure, the expressionless and empty eyes, her poignant and unlucky love story. Jessie had intended to do everything possible to break the spell. Of course, she had never conceded that it was because she liked James.

Yes, she adored his sense of humor, his power of persuasion and his unshaken believe in Jessie's show talents. Every time she performed on stage, he would cheer her at the top of his voice. He would literarily scream his head off in order to show her his strong affection.

Jessie heaved a deep sigh. He had his rough edges, he wasn't perfect or flawless and his so-called brilliant ideas would normally go down like a lead balloon, but how much would she miss him if he decided to spend the rest of his life with a stranger like... Temacu? A stranger with the personality of a street lamp...

She recalled the past. Team Rocket had planned to marry James off in order to get their hands on the Pokémon at the lab of Temacu's father. Jessie had played along, forcing her best friend to enter a relationship with that girl, but secretly, she had felt jab daggers to her heart. It had been agonizing to see James linking arms with that brat, caressing her thigh and whispering little stories about love into her ear, but she had put of with the pain, for the sake of Team Rocket.

James was rather shy and wary when it came to romantic feelings, which wasn't his fault. His ex-fiancée Jessiebelle must have exercised such pressure that it made him abjure love and shut himself off to all kind of women. What senseless torture did he have to endure that left him mentally and physically scarred?

‚Will he ever be able to develop feelings again? Will he ever develop feelings for me or am I merely a colleague, a travelling companion, romantic notions entirely excluded? What if he leaves, what if all his cheering and support are nothing more but a token of friendship?' Jessie thought, unconsciously drawing circles in the sand. She bit her lower lip, trying to switch off these gruelling ideas.

‚What if he leaves? What if he's going to maroon me too? What if he will be gone forever? Is there a point of being a criminal agent without a goofy but sweet-natured man like James?'

Suddenly, she could feel two firm hands on her shoulders jolting her back into reality. „Stewing over something, Jess?" James asked, sitting down right next to her, warming himself by the weak fire. Jessie shook her head, hiding her concerns and trepidations. „No," she replied, a faint smile crossing her face, „I'm just glad you're here," she confessed, trying hard to appear self-confident. James laid an arm around her waist, placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

„Always," he whispered.


	8. The other night

The other night

Jessie made sure that she wouldn't awake her team-mates, snatched at her raincoat and left their whereabouts in the middle of the forest. She wanted to turn back to the place where everything had run its course. The tall trees provided shelter from a stormy and rain-swept night. Jessie's face was hooded, nevertheless, if anyone had crossed paths with her he would have definitely noticed the faint smile right across her porcelain-like face. She had never felt like this before. His off-the-cuff decision had been enough to warm the cockles of her heart. The rain was pouring down, completely drenching her clothes and smearing her heavily applied makeup, but she followed the small gravel walk to an abandoned lagoon, surrounded by dense scrubs that would block the view of curious strollers. Jessie shook with cold, perhaps it hadn't been the best time to indulge in reminiscences, but she wanted to recall the events of the other night. The air smelt of pine needles and autumn foliage. She discovered the remains of a faint campfire and an empty can of pineapple slides – his favourite dessert and the only treat they could afford.  
Something shiny caught her attention. She picked it up and examined the golden object that was bent out of shape. „James," she whispered softly, flipping the crown cap between her fingers.

It had been a playful and carefree mood yesterday.  
She and James had roasted marshmallows, devoured tinned juicy fruits and had treated themselves to a bottle of a light alcoholic beverage. Laughing at all the dumb things they had been involved in and at all the misunderstandings that had caused harmless trouble, they had laid down next to each other, observing the star-lit sky until late in the night.

„Hey Jess," he said, getting serious all of a sudden. She had turned around, facing his emerald-green eyes.

„I'm feeling slightly dizzy," she quipped, grunting, just before bursting out of laughing again. „Oh my head," she closed her eyes. James reached for her hand, squeezing it tightly and then, in the dark of a late summer night, he said something that took her by complete surprise.

„You look so fine, Jess. I know that I tend to be chicken-hearted when it comes to compliments, but you're beautiful. Don't worry about show-case performances, because you're already my queen. You're the one who showed me that true friends still exist and that I should let bygones be bygones. Thanks for restoring my joie de vivre. What would I do without you, Jess? Without your combative spirit and the will to survive? I want you," he confessed, his face so close to hers that she could feel James' breath on her skin. He bent over and placed a tender kiss on her lips. „Please, be mine," he susurrated, kissing her neck and wandering further down to her collarbone.

„James, what are you doing?" she asked, totally overcome by emotions. „Shh," he caressed her cheeks. „You know what? I think I love you," he admitted, smiling shyly as this avowal had taken a moment of effort. She nodded silently, wrapping her arms around his neck, returning the gesture. They had kissed and made out until the fire had expired and the cold of the night had forced them to seek a cosy warm place.

The rain was now coming down in sheets, the storm was raging. Jessie decided to turn back to their abode, before catching a cold. She pocketed the crown cap, ready to present James with a new piece for his oh-so-loved collection of useless junk. Careful, without uttering a sound, she tiptoed into the cabin in the woods, got out of her boots and walked to the chimney, hoping that a gentle flame would heat her chilly body. Someone switched on the lights.

„Where have you been?" James asked, laying a fleece blanket around her shoulders. He made her sit down, offering her a bowl of hot broth. „Nowhere, just wandering aimlessly through the night. Free my mind and be aware of what happened yesterday," she replied, greedily sipping her soup. James hung his head in shame.

„I'm sorry if I've overrun you, such was not my intention," he said, visibly embarrassed. He made her lay down on his lap, running his fingers through her fiery mane. „It's fine, James. I think I love you too. Furthermore, now don't get me wrong, I'm still the independent strong woman, but I guess I need you in my life. I enjoyed all the things you told me and all the sweet things you did," she answered, nestling into his pullover. They ended up in a tight embrace.

„Before I forget," Jessie freed herself from his hugging arms, fishing the crown cap out of her pocket. „Here, for your precious bottle cap collection. It's a little bit buckled, but the rest of your pathetic accumulation doesn't look pristine either, so it will do," she reckoned, trying to appear unaffected. James smiled beatifically.

„You really do care for me, right?" he grinned like a Cheshire-Cat.  
„Oh, shut up," she countered, falling asleep in his arms.


	9. Something just like this (slightly NSFW)

Something just like this

James entered the sparsely furnished kitchen of their base. His team-mate Jessie was sitting at the table, silently sipping her tea. He could hear her sighing deeply from time to time, gazing into the empty horizon. Jessie took another sip of her peppermint tea, not noticing her team mate approaching. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

„Something wrong, Jessie?" James asked, noticing her exhaustion. She shrugged her shoulders and, with a loud clonk, she plunked the cup on the table.

„No, James! Everything is perfectly fine," Jessie snarled, turning around and flashing her eyes at him. James took a step back. She was completely drained, the make-up on her delicate face was smeared and she must have been crying quite recently. He could literally feel her pent-up tension, it was almost graspable.

„Jessie. Tell me. What is bothering you?" he knew her every whim. Her moods ranged from jubilant to extremely sad and devastated and he was sure to be only one lapse away from an outburst of rage. Jessie jumped up from her chair, swirling around. She peered hard at her partner, her facial expression spoke volumes. She snorted angrily, making a step forward. Hands on her hips, she planted herself in front of James.

„You want to know what's wrong, James? I... I am confused. I mean, we've been together for so many years. You've been there for me in good times as in bad. We sleep next to each other. We care for each other. You hug me whenever possible. You hug me out of joy, out of fear or simply to feel my closeness. You have never left me in the lurch, you've never abandoned me. During my contests, you scream your head off as a token of friendship, devotion and support. I mean, you really give me the feeling of being worthy of praise, of being a talented and aspiring young lady, but still, you never had the guts to tell me exactly how you feel. What is this between you and me? Let's be honest, this is more than just an amicable friendship. Can't you feel the tension between the two of us? Are you really traumatised to such an extent or are you simply sealing yourself off from any kind of feelings? Do you only need a fire when it's cold? Tell me, James! What do you want?"

She tried to blow off her steam by taking a couple of deep breaths. James stared at her in disbelief. „What do you want?" she repeated her question, her voice almost breaking. He looked at her, not daring to give an immediate response. Jessie couldn't avert her gaze from him. Even though she was a nervous wreck, James was overwhelmed by her timeless beauty. He walked up to her, pressing her against the table.

James locked his lips with hers. He sat her on the table. In order to make room for his legs, he pushed her thighs apart. Jessie wrapped her legs around his back, running her hands through his lavender hair. James' kiss deepened and became hungrier. He leaned in and tilted his head slightly, attempting to open her lips with the tip of his tongue. Jessie relished the moment, ready to indulge in this firework of emotions. For the first time in her life, she felt sublime. They began to kiss passionately. He kissed every inch of her tear-stained face, running his lips down her neck, until he found the right spot. She gave a loud groan. „James," Jessie gasped for breath. He wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Au contraire, his fingers reached for the tail of her shirt. With only one movement, he pulled Jessie's uniform over her head. James interlaced his fingers with hers. He kissed the top of her hand like a true gentleman, never breaking eye contact. James placed a hand around her waist, the other wandered underneath her black shirt. She moaned with pleasure as James kissed his way down to her belly button. His movements were slow and sensual. He was an exceptionally gifted lover. 

Now it was Jessie's turn to undress her partner. She removed both of his shirts, eyes lingering slightly on his well-built but somehow lanky upper body. Jessie could smell his herb aftershave, a mixture of krauts and musk. Suddenly, he grabbed her, pulling in her face with both hands. James was on fire. He carried Jessie to the worn out couch in their living room, dropping her black shirt onto the floor. After a quick breather, James focussed back on her neck, one of the most sensitive areas of her immaculate body. „More, I want more, James," Jessie lusted after him, she pulled him closer. Her kisses were wet and loud, she moaned ecstatically. James paused to think. He placed a tender kiss on her cheek.

„Jessie, you're the most amazing woman I've ever met, but I want it to be special and not hasty. We shouldn't act with recklessness, you deserve a much more romantic environment. I want you to keep it in mind as an unforgettable night," he pressed his lips on hers. Jessie sighed at his decision, but he was probably right. Slightly disappointed she nodded and sat up.

James looked at her, his eyes radiating peace and warmth. „Earlier on, you asked me what I want. Jessie, I want something just like this, I want you," he kissed her parting, inviting her into a long and cordial hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck. „Thank you," Jessie whispered. „Thanks for being so considerate and careful, but I always knew you were," she rubbed his back, placing a last kiss on his bare chest. He stood up and tucked her in, before walking to the entrance door. „Where are you going?" she asked.  
James turned around, a bashful smile on his face. „I'm going to get our Pokémon, before they get lost in this impassable forest." Jessie looked at him, completely taken aback. She expected an explanation. James sighed, he couldn't suppress a smile. „I've sent them on an aimless scavenger hunt. They have surely been wandering round for a few hours now," he grinned and left their base.

THE END


End file.
